Cult Bride
by Reborn Dog Demon Girl
Summary: a new take on Leon's mission in Spain.  Saddler wants him for a bride and will do anything to get him.  ah this should be interesting ne?  pairings: LuisxLeon and one-sided SaddlerxLeon.  Rated M for rape that happens later... mpreg as well  -
1. Chapter 1

R.D.D.G: hiyya! I just started playing Resident Evil 4, and I was going against Chief Mendez…when I got an idea for a fan fic. Since there aren't a lot of guys (who aren't zombie-like minions) the pairing is Luis Sera x Leon…why cause I'm bored and I can see it ^_^. With one sided Saddler x Leon. You don't like, don't read, don't flame very simple crap. I own nothing in this…the characters and some scenes (those who played the game will know which ones) belong to Capcom. I'm just having too much fun with this. Male pregnancy involved as well, and if the Las Plagas are not capable of bearing kids they will be able to do so here…only difference is…well you'll find out.

Saddler looked at the reports sent by their spy in the United States. Seems they were sending an operative to rescue the President's daughter. How amusing. The sinister looking man turned his gaze to the pictures that were taken of the operative. He was a good looking man, looked to be about in his mid-twenties, with short dirty-blonde hair. His eyes were like a bluish-gray. Smooth, flawless skin, pale but yet obviously sun-kissed.

Saddler felt a smile play his face. He wanted that man. Oh how he wanted him. The operative would make a fine "wife" for the leader of the Los Illuminados. Particularly after a little…"gift" was planted within him.

"My Lord," Saddler turned his gaze towards Chief Mendez, "what shall we do with the operative?" The Chief of Pueblo inquired.

"Bring him to me," Saddler said, "I shall give him our power. I want him alive. And makes sure he stays away from Luis Sera."

Mendez bowed and left the room to fulfill his Lord's commands, and leaving his leader to his own devices. Though the taller man was curious about the man's motives, he knew better than to question Lord Saddler's orders.

(With Leon)

Leon sat in the back of the car, as two Spanish policemen drove him towards the village. To say that he was bored was an understatement. There wasn't even any good music on! And the place was dreary as fuck. Everything looked dead, and rotten; nothing green where they were going…and that wasn't reassuring at all. Leon shivered. The President's daughter in a place like this? Oh boy…

"So who are you really?" the policeman driving inquired his accent thick, "come on and tell us." Leon turned his gaze from the dreary scenery towards the policeman driving the car.

"You are a long way from home, Cowboy," the other Spaniard added, "I feel for you."

"I guess that's the local's way of breaking the ice," Leon said mentally sighing, "You know what this is about. My assignment is to find the President's missing daughter."

"All by yourself?" the Spaniard in the passenger seat (oddly enough that's on Leon's right…wasn't that supposed be on the left in European countries?) said in surprise. Was it really that surprising? Leon turned his gaze back to the woods outside of the window. "You crazy American…"

Leon sighed as he relaxed in his seat. "I'm pretty sure you aren't planning to hold hands and sing koombaiya at some Boy Scout bonfire…or then again maybe you are."

The policemen shook their heads. "It's a direct order from the chief himself," Passenger cop said.

Leon smirked; he remembered the brief time that he was able to say that as a Cop. Now he was able to say something different…but oh well. "I'm counting on you guys," he said and he meant it. They were the ones who knew how to get to the village to begin with. And they were probably his and Ashley's way back.

The three shared little conversation over the course of the few hours; only stopping when Passenger Cop had to use the restroom. As the cop completed his business, the Driving Cop offering Leon a smoke, who declined; clogs up the lungs.

The cop shrugged and pulled out one for himself. Turning his blue-gray eyes towards the woods again; Leon felt an uneasy feeling entering his gut…it felt as though they were being watched…he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, but the feeling was there all right. The woods looked creepy enough for it.

Finally they crossed a bridge and the Driving Cop stopped the car and mentioned that the village was just down the way. Leon said thanks and walked away from the car and away from the two Spaniards. Mission officially starts now...

Leon walked cautiously down the dirt road. He didn't like the feel of this place and it seemed that anything, or anyone, could jump out at him at any given moment. His loyal handgun raised and ready to fight if the need came, he pressed forward. He had to find Ashley and soon.

There was a house not far from where the cops parked the car. Good as any place to start, Leon figured as he walked towards the building. It looked as though the owners here didn't take very good care of the house. Some of the windows were boarded up, the roof was missing shingles, the door was wide open…was there even a door? It didn't even look like someone's cleaned the house at all either...

Ah what the hell…Leon sighed as he walked cautiously into the building and heard a gruff voice cough nearby. Leather tightened against alloy as the blonde's grip tightened around the gun's handle. The inside of the house didn't look much better than the outside…daaaammmmnnnn… Leon slowly turned a corner and noticed a shabby looking man tending to a fire. There was a rank smell to the air which made Leon cringe. However noticing the man Leon returned his handgun to his holster and pulled out a picture of his subject as he walked over to the man.

"excuse me, Sir?" Leon showed the picture, "I was wondering if you have seen this girl?" The man turned and (he looked like he hadn't taken a bath in years) looked at the picture. His gaze turned from the picture then back to Leon, and boy did he look pissed. He said something in Spanish, causing Leon to back off. "Sorry to have bothered you," he said before placing the picture back into his pocket. Never noticing the man grab an axe until he noticed it being swung at him.

Leon dodged and pulled his gun out of its holster and aimed it at the guy. "Freeze!" He said ready to shoot the man if he came any closer. The man looked at him then pulled out a note from his soiled pocket looked at it, then looked back at him, making Leon feel uncomfortable. He said something else in Spanish before moving towards him again; axe still in hand. "Freeze!" Leon said again, the man kept moving. So Leon did the only thing he could think of, pulled the trigger.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Finally after the fourth shot the man fell to the ground dead. Leon released a breath he didn't realize that he was holding in, as he put his gun away, and moved towards the dead body. First off he wanted to see what was on that note that the man was looking at. Leon grabbed the paper from the man's dead fingers, (on the plus side he wasn't a zombie…) before attempting to read the damn thing. It was written in Spanish. The most he could make out was Americano, quiero, and Lord Saddler…whoever that guy was. Leon put the note in his file to look at later. Maybe someone will know what it means…he made a mental note to inquire the two cops back at the car when he got back. Cause he had a feeling that the note was referring either to him…or Ashley…

There was a loud screech of wheels and Leon ran towards one of the unbarred windows to see an old truck moving in the direction of the cops left in the car, and walking towards the house were two or three more men. FUCK! Thinking quickly Leon quickly took out the three men then realized that he was running low on ammo…oh well time to search the house and the men. He found a green herb, about 3,000 or so ptsas, and about 30 9mm ammo. Huh that'll come in handy. Leon placed the items in his bag before setting off.

Now he was on his way once more to the village…so far he saved a dog trapped in a bear trap. Found one of the cops, who was hanged by a hook in the village square with fire burning around his body. and the villagers was just working around the scene like it was an everyday occurrence. What the hell was wrong with these people? Now he was trapped within a building with many villagers outside counting a man with a sack on his head and a chainsaw…oh boy…

They kept mentioning Lord Saddler and on a couple of occasions they could have killed him…particularly Chainsaw guy…yet they seemed more interested in keeping him stuck in one place. Apparently he's in the right place if he was looking for Ashley Graham.

BANG! Chainsaw guy fell to the ground dead. Then as Leon moved to leave the room, he heard the gonging of a church bell (it sounded like a church bell). After picking up the 5,000 ptsas from the body of Chainsaw guy he noticed that all of the villagers were walking towards one building in particular with a strange emblem on the door. Once more he heard people mention the name Lord Saddler, must be their leader or something.

"Where's everyone going?" Leon asked as he stood in the middle of the village. "Bingo?" Oh well…no complaint here. Time to go see if there's ammo lying around…before going down the trail that Hunnigan mentioned. Time to get some answers.

(In the Church)

Saddler stood in front of his congregation behind the altar, Chief Mendez standing by his side. It seems that the American agent arrived sooner than they anticipated…and that made Saddler smile. He wouldn't have to wait too long for his bride then. Now all they had to do was capture the man.

"I do not care how you bring him to me," Saddler told the infected men and women who sat in the pews, "however I want him in one peace and I want him alive."

Mendez turned his gaze to their anointed leader. He was curious. What was so interesting about the American that caught his Lord's attention or interest? He wanted to inquire Saddler about this; however it was not a wise move to question motives.

"Mendez," said man turned his gaze downwards towards the smaller man, "I want you to keep an eye on the area where we are holding Luis Sera."

"Are we still moving him to the farm?"

"Yes." Mendez nodded towards the man.

"As you wish, Lord Saddler," he said bowing towards the man before following the others out of the church and leaving the man to himself in the Church. More than likely the older man was going to freak out the girl they kidnapped.

(Back with Leon)

Leon trudged through the Spanish woods as he moved down the trail. He had found a note mentioning a prisoner at a farm house past that exit. So he had a lead. There was a possibility that the prisoner was the missing woman.

So far he nearly dodged a large boulder that a couple of villagers decided to push down at him, plus side he got two spinels and a ruby…he could probably sell those later, who knows? Now he was dealing with a shit-load of booby traps. Apparently these guys didn't get the memo about Bingo like the others have. However like the other villagers, they never truly tried to kill him…well aside from the damn boulder.

Now he was hiding behind a building with explosives being thrown around him…nix that statement…the boulder and these. Suddenly the explosions stopped, causing him to quickly try to reload his shotgun. But before he could get many bullets into the weapon, he felt several pairs of hands grab his shirt. Shit! Leon quickly pulled out his knife and sliced at the hands as they pulled him from his spot behind a wall. Once he was free from the hands he quickly reached for his shotgun, luckily he had a chance to finish reloading, before blowing the people's heads off. Now he was alone once more.

Leon sighed in relief as he stood up once more. What the hell was wrong with these people? Now time to go see what, well who, it was that they were guarding. Leon walked into the house that stood behind the little guard house the bomb throwers were hiding in. There was nobody inside the house. Sweet!

A loud knocking rang in Leon's ears as he walked into a room and started to break the boxes around him, before moving towards the source of the noise…turning a corner he was faced with an iron door with a large lock. The knocking was coming from behind the door, so he set to work on breaking the lock on said door. After about four hard kicks to the door, the lock broke and Leon opened the door expecting to see someone behind the door, and was slightly hoping it was Ashley. Instead Leon walked into the room, to find no one there. The only thing there was a large closet in one of the corners. And it was from there the knocking occurred. Leon hurried over to the door and opened it like he was taught in the academy, and aimed his handgun at the body that fell from it.

Who Leon saw was not Ashley; however it was a rather attractive man, who was struggling against his binds. He had dark brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, and tan skin. Seemed rough around the edges but it didn't seem to take away from his good looks…quite the contrary it seemed to _add_ on to them. Leon was secretly gay (Cause if he was open about it there goes his job), and upon seeing this man he felt his cheeks flush and his heart beat a little faster. Wait a second! He just met the guy! Leon quickly holstered his weapon and removed the tape from the other man's mouth.

"Ow! Rough!" the man said as Leon turned him around and started to untie his hands. His accent was smooth, and his voice was deep, sexy…and what the hell was with Leon? He couldn't be having feelings for a guy he just met and in circumstances like these none the less! He wasn't a personal believer of "love at first sight" and began to doubt that was what was going on, but for some reason, it appeared in the back of his mind.

"Sorry," Leon said, as he moved so that the man could sit up. To make it seem like he wasn't staring, Leon looked towards the door, hoping that none of the psycho villagers walked in. Never really noticing that the man was staring at him too.

"Eh, it's okay," the man said rubbing his wrists from where the ropes were wrapped around the appendage. A wary feeling in his gut…if he knew the Los Illuminados…the Chief should be… The sound of heavy footsteps reached their ears, causing Leon to draw his handgun and aim it towards the door. Ah there he is. "Great it's the Big Cheese…" the man said causing Leon to turn his gaze towards him.

"What?" when he turned his gaze towards the entrance to the room he saw a HUGE man standing there. He was tall, he had broad shoulders looked like a fucking giant! The man turned his gaze towards the man beside Leon before turning his bi color- gaze towards the blonde agent. Leon noticed the man beside him looked a bit tense about the situation, however rushed over and swung his leg towards the man in a powerful kick. The giant caught his ankle with ease before throwing him towards the man knocking into him before hitting the closet. The force destroying the wooden object and causing the two men to lose consciousness.

Mendez looked down at the two unconscious men before walking over and picking up the blonde agent, before motioning to two ganados to pick up Sera. Lord Saddler wanted the American agent, and Mendez would personally deliver the man to their Lord. He was still trying to find out why Saddler wanted him to begin.

It did not take long to return to the castle. Okay, they drove a majority of the way…

Needless to say, Saddler seemed rather pleased at the delivery of the agent, as they strapped them into one of the chairs. Once the agent was strapped in, Saddler walked over to him and began to search the man. For what Mendez had no idea…then he saw him pull out a badge. He was trying to find out a future ganado's name?

Saddler looked over the badge, which had a picture of the agent and a name next to it. "Leon," Saddler whispered to himself, as he returned the badge and went over to grab one of the devices that held a plagas egg waiting to be injected into its host's neck. And it wasn't a normal plagas that he had injected into all the villagers aside from Mendez; it was an older version that the two men bore themselves. It wouldn't do to give his future bride the same type of Plagas as those ganados slaves.

Taking the syringed gun he placed the needle into Leon's neck and injected their power into the unconscious man. Finalizing the blonde's future within the Los Illuminados.

"Did you place the egg into Sera?" Saddler inquired as he returned the injection gun back onto a counter to be refilled for another session, and grabbed a scalpel.

"Yes," Mendez replied, then watched as Saddler began to carve something into the side of the agent's neck. Curious, Mendez walked over and he noticed that it was the symbol of the Los Illuminados, only it was a symbol Mendez thought he would never see. It was the symbol no doubt about it, but there were slight changes, and it shows that whoever bares it, in this case the American, will be the Lord's bride. This shocked Mendez greatly. For one thing he would have expected his Lord to choose a woman if he would take a bride, and second of all the fact he chose the American agent…

"You are taking him as your bride, my Lord?" Mendez inquired deciding it was worth the risk. He wanted to know what was going on in his Lord's head, or at the very least how the blonde related to their plan.

Saddler turned his gaze towards Bintoes. "Yes," he said after a moment, "I can tell that he would make a fine addition to our religious community…besides," he pulled back out the badge and showed it to Mendez. "He too, works for the President of the wretched United States. Would it not be amusing to see them when not only the President's daughter, but one of their own agents as well, complete our plans?"

"It would," Mendez agreed, "but he doesn't have to be made your bride for us to use him like the girl."

Saddler chuckled at this. "True," he agreed, "however he will make a fine bride. Of that I have no doubt, besides, Mendez, it is high time to create an heir to the great Los Illuminados."

"Would you not need a female for that then, Lord Saddler?" Mendez was now confused.

"No. The females are infertile, however males on the other hand…" he ran a hand across Leon's cheek, "develop the female fertility that the women, themselves, have lost." Saddler removed his hand from Leon's cheek then looked to Mendez. "Tie them both up at the hut on the outskirts of the village. Send someone to take care of Sera."

Mendez nodded at his Lord's orders, and motioned for someone to grab the unconscious Spaniard, while he grabbed the blonde and the two walked out of the castle.

R.D.D.G: I so hope you enjoyed this story, I was having fun coming up with ideas for it. Again though, if you don't like Yaoi or whatever then don't read the story, don't comment on it. No flames are wanted at all. Constructive criticism is good, flames no way. Please read and review for Leon and Luis' sake XD.


	2. Authoress Note

sorry guys my laptop's down for the count and i don't have copies of my newer chapters i'll try to update as soon as i can...so far i'd have to use the school library computers or the public library computers or my parents computer. i'm not giving up on any of my stories cause i enjoy writing them =D. i'll try to get the chapters up as soon as i can thanks for your reviews and being patient with me


	3. Chapter 2

R.D.D.G: heyya guys! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took so long to get this up. Real life caught up to me and was kicking my ass. My computer gets a virus and crashes, work, school, and I'm joining the military so it's a lot of fun…joy… thanks to everyone who left reviews for the first chapter. All I've got to say is, if you don't like yaoi slash then don't read my story and don't review on it. Sheesh. There are people who do enjoy the pairing, if you don't then fine it's not the end of our world. Go read something else… I've had reviews on some of my other stories (all of which are yaoi) and some people said ew, or they're not gay. well that's the beauty of a little thing called, "imagination" and a "fanfiction." Emphasis on the word fan. You don't like it find a story on a pairing you do like. (sorry had to vent that out I'll be putting that in all my stories.) as usual I own nothing in this. please enjoy =D

Leon groaned as he woke up. His neck was sore, his head hurt…well needless to say everything was sore. Blue-gray orbs scanned the surroundings, the man hoping to find out where he was and what was going on. All right let's see he was tied up…that's always comforting. He looked as though he was in a shack somewhere, also not comforting. And he was leaning against something warm, though it was slightly chilly out there. What or rather _who_, was he leaning on?

He could hear breathing behind him, so in order to wake him Leon began to shake and nudge him. "Hey," he shook the man again once there was no response, "Hey! Wake up!"

That seemed to do the trick, cause Leon heard the man groan and shift as he awoke. "Aye yai, yai…" Leon blushed slightly as he recognized the voice. He was tied to the attractive Spaniard he had saved from the closet yester…wait what day was it? He felt the man behind him look around, "great…out of one hole and into another…"

This made Leon curious, why was that man inside the closet to begin with? He had just figured that the man was someone they kidnapped…but that statement made the agent think otherwise. "Wanna start explaining?" he inquired.

The man behind him chuckled. "Americano, si?" the man inquired, "what brings you to this dreary part of the world?"

Leon shifted so that he could get the picture of Ashley out of his pocket. Maybe the Spaniard behind him may know something about the missing girl. "I'm looking for this girl, have you seen her?"

The man turned his head to look at the picture. "Let me guess, the president's daughter?" He asked looking away.

"That's too good for a guess," Leon returned, as they begun to struggle against their binds. It was getting rather uncomfortable. And Leon was starting to get sick and tired of blushing.

"I'm psychic amigo," the man chuckled, "nah just playing. I have not seen her, however I overheard a couple of the villagers mention something about the president's daughter," the man said before Leon could even ask the question. "Since you are looking for a missing Senorita, it seems to fit, no?"

"True enough," Leon acceded shrugging, before placing the picture down. He wouldn't have been able to return it to his pocket with his hands tied up like this.

"My name is Luis," Luis said introducing himself.

"Leon." Luis smiled he liked that name for the man. It suited him. Luis was about to say something more to the blonde behind him, however the sound of footsteps and something heavy being dragged stopped whatever words wanted to leave his lips. The two men looked towards the door, to see one of the villagers walking towards them dragging an axe which the man pulled up into his hands and readied himself to strike.

"Do something, amigo!" Luis said as he noticed that the man was aiming the axe at him.

"After you!" Leon retorted, then got an idea. "When I say move, u go one way I go another…" Luis nodded to show that he understood. With that Leon watched the man with the axe; he lifted it above his head. "Ready…" the axe started to come down, "MOVE!" the two men moved and the axe hit the chains that bound them. Leon quickly kicked the man into a wall successfully breaking his neck.

Luis stood up, and noticed red on Leon's neck. "You all right amigo?" the Spaniard inquired as he moved to his side. A worried feeling entering his gut, did the guy with the axe manage to get Leon?

"Aside from my neck being sore, I'm fine." Leon answered, his heart skipping a beat as the Spaniard kneeled on his right side and began inspecting his neck.

"When did that start?" Luis couldn't keep the worry out of his tone.

Leon thought about it. "When I woke up actually…" he answered shrugging his shoulders.

"Well let me see your neck. You may have been hit with wood from the damn closet or something." Leon nodded and moved his head so that way, Luis could get a better view of his neck.

"May I ask you something, Luis?" Leon inquired as he pulled out the note he had taken from the first hostile villager he had come across. Maybe Luis would help him translate what it said.

"Que?"

"Can you tell me what this says?" Leon showed the Spaniard the note. Luis stopped inspecting Leon's neck and took the note and started to read it. Leon watched the man as he read, and noticed Luis' brow furrow in concern. This made Leon even more curious, "well?"

"It mentions the capture of an American…male…" Luis said, "Apparently the leader of this revolting village wants him alive…"

"Does it say why?"

"No, 'fraid not, amigo," Luis shook his head, then went back to examining Leon's neck. "We'll worry about that later, for now let's see what's going on here…" brown eyes gazed over the spot where he saw the red. It wasn't an accident with wood…it looked as though someone carved something into the pale flesh…but that damn shirt was in the way. Wanting to see what was carved into the American beside him, Luis gently pulled down the collar of the shirt, too fixated on the wound to notice Leon blush. Luis' touch was soft, and it made Leon shiver every time the older man's skin touched his.

Once the shirt's collar was down enough so that Luis could see the wound, what he saw made his eyes widen. It was the symbol of the Los Illuminados…only there were two rings around the center. He knew what that symbol meant, and he felt himself growing protective of the man beside him. "Mi Dios…" he murmured to himself as he traced the design carved onto Leon's neck.

"Is it anything I should be worried about?" Leon inquired.

"No, not really…" Luis lied, if Leon wanted to save the girl he couldn't know about this…however Luis was going to help him out. Like hell was he going to let Saddler get him…wait a second…when the hell did he start getting protective over foreigners? _Male_ foreigners especially… Luis couldn't explain it, there was just something about the blonde man that made his heart pound in his chest, and made him think of one word. Protect.

"We should get out of here then," Leon said standing up, Luis following suit. "Ashley may not have much time…"

"I'll come with you, amigo," Luis said, "you could use all the help you can get."

Leon didn't know what to say so he just nodded and after collecting the items in the room they walked out. Leon wanting to find Ashley ASAP, and Luis wanting to make sure Leon didn't fall into the Los Illuminados' hand again.

"Welcome, Stranger," the two turned to see a merchant standing to the side of the building. "I've got rare things on sale…"

"No thank…" Leon began but was interrupted by Luis who quickly inquired,

"Do you happen to have a rifle with a scope, amigo?"

"Yes I do, Sera," the Merchant answered pulling out the inquired items.

"Why do we need…?" Luis pulled Leon over to the wall and pointed to the many villagers who were guarding the only way out of this valley…area…canyon. "Ah, I see your point." Luis nodded. So they walked back over to the merchant and purchased the rifle and scope. Luis covering for Leon, as the man sniped some villagers, in the off chance they were ambushed. And there were about five or so villagers who rushed over to attack them. The entire time yelling in Spanish, while Leon was oblivious to what they were saying, Luis was not and made sure that he was between them and Leon. He didn't doubt Leon's ability to fight, but better safe than sorry.

Luis noticed the man's ease with a gun as he took down the villagers and turned his gaze to him after they finished off the last of the five that went straight after them. "So, Leon, what are you? Some kind of cop?" Luis asked then chuckled to himself as he lowered his red9, "nah, you don't look the type…"

"What about you?" Leon inquired as he reloaded his shotgun, rifle, and hand gun.

"I was once a cop in Madrid…but after awhile, I left," Luis sighed, "being a hero isn't what it's cracked up to be… nobody even appreciates you…"

Leon gained a solemn look. "I was once a cop…but only for a day."

Luis whistled as he placed his hands on his hips. "And I thought I was bad…"

Leon chuckled slightly at that. "However I somehow managed to get entangled in the incident in Raccoon City on my first day on the force…" the solemn tone was back as Leon began to remember what happened during the outbreak. Luis noticed, and wrapped a comforting arm around Leon's shoulders.

"You mean the viral outbreak?" A nod, "I think I may have seen a sample of the virus in the department…"

"Yeah well…" Leon moved so that he was near the door. "We need to get out of here, so let's get going."

"Si, amigo," and so they went sniping and fighting off the villagers who rushed at them in the canyon. It surprised Leon that they were able to fight so well together, seeing as they just met. It also surprised Leon on how much he trusted Luis to watch his back as they fought off the villagers, after the incident in Raccoon City only a few had that trust.

Finally they shot down the last of the villagers there, and they noticed that they needed some sort of key to get out of the canyon…just perfect. So now they were searching around the area for the key. Leon blushed slightly as he watched Luis search on the other side of the building. The man was strong, skilled, well toned (he figured that when Luis placed his arm around his shoulders), but there was something that was bothering Leon. Luis could have just walked away, he didn't have to help Leon at all. Leon got him out of the closet and away from the man with the axe, but he chose to stick around.

And he seemed rather reluctant to let Leon go off on his own…which made Leon confused as all hell…and it started when he saw Leon's neck.

It was about time to ask the Spaniard about it. "Luis?" Luis stopped looking around and turned to face Leon, showing the American that he was listening.

"What is it, mi amigo?"

"Why are you sticking around?" Leon inquired turning away so that way the man before him couldn't see his blush. His heart was pounding slightly in his chest, why the fuck was he acting like this? He couldn't be having feelings for the Luis could he? He was glad that Luis had stayed behind, but he was curious as to his reasons. "You're free to get out of here, yet…"

Luis looked at Leon while the blonde stared outside the window. Why was he sticking around truly? Why should he care if the blonde before him is taken by the Ganados to Saddler. It was none of his concern. Yet…Luis studied his temporary partner. The younger male was clearly attractive, the way his dirty-blonde hair framed his pale face. His beautiful, piercing blue-gray eyes which didn't seem to miss a thing; as they scanned the area for anymore enemies…now that Luis had a good chance to look at Leon, he noticed the man's lithe figure. That must be very useful when going on missions that would require much agility, like this one would more than likely need. It would be a shame to see someone this beautiful with someone like Saddler… Luis shuddered at that thought.

"For one thing amigo, we need a key to get out of here and that door is the only way out," Luis said shrugging his shoulders, "secondly, as I said earlier, you could probably use all the help you can get…" Luis shook off the notion that he wanted to stay near the American, making himself believe that he didn't have those kinds of feelings.

"Oh…" Leon shook off the feelings of disappointment, then noticed a ladder right nearby. "I'll be right back," he said as he walked out the door and towards the ladder wanting to see what was on top of the building. After breaking through some barrels and grabbing the ammo, herbs as he moved. Then he noticed a chest not far from where he was standing. Leon walked over to the chest opened it to see a piece of a blue stone. Leon picked it up and looked it over; odd…it looked as though there was another piece to it…great…now they got to go find this other piece.

"Leon?" Leon looked over the side of the roof to see Luis looking around.

"Right here," Leon jumped off the roof and landed next to the Spaniard. "Found this in a chest," he showed Luis the item he had found. "Now we've got to find the other piece if we want to get out of here."

"Aye vasura…" Luis groaned, "more trouble than it's worth."

Leon nodded in agreement. "I'll search down here, if you search up there," he motioned towards one of the cliffs. Luis nodded in agreement before walking over to the dirt path that led to the cliffs that rose over the canyon. With that the two men searched, Luis finding the other half in a chest on top of the dirt trail he was on. Leon finding more ammo and herbs, they met in front of the door, and placed the two halves of the emblem into the crevice and got the hell out of there.

On the way back, Luis remembered something and stopped. Crap he had to get that sample back from Saddler…Leon noticed that the Spaniard had stopped and followed suit, before walking back over to him. "What's wrong, Luis?" the blonde inquired.

"I forgot something," Luis said, "I need to leave…"

"Where to?" Leon asked, "Either way we can go our separate ways when we reach the village, it seems to be only one way in this route…"

"I'll find my way, amigo," Luis said placing a hand on Leon's shoulder. "My grandfather used to hunt in these woods, and showed me the ropes." Leon nodded, his face showing his indifference, however he was not too thrilled with the fact the man was leaving. He was actually enjoying the older man's company. "Just keep going down this trail," Luis said, "it'll lead you back to Pueblo. I'll meet up with you as soon as I can." Leon nodded, then turned his head and saw how close their faces were to each other. If Leon or Luis moved their head an inch up or down they could have stolen a kiss. Luis noticed it to, and oddly enough neither of them moved away. Leon's face went pink, at their closeness, and he resisted the urge to move his head forward and capture the lips of the brunette behind him. fuck it, he wanted the man around, he liked him.

Luis was also having the same dilemma as the blonde before him. The soft looking lips of the American before him was tempting, and it took all of his will power not to claim them with his own. He did not know whether or not the American was gay, he was bi at the very least if his blush was anything to go by. "Thanks," Leon said after a moment, before reluctantly moving away from the brunette behind him. He didn't want Luis to leave…wait what the hell was he going on about? Ashley needed him right now; he didn't have time to worry about where the mysterious Spaniard, Luis was going. And Luis didn't want to leave. He knew that the Los Illuminados would be after the blonde to force him into marrying Saddler. No way did he want that to happen, but he had to get the sample, he'll have to call Ada to keep an eye on him while Luis was gone. It was a simple plan, grab the sample and get back to the blonde and kill Saddler. Piece of cake. The hardest part will get Ada to help watch over Leon until Luis was able to get back.

Luis turned to leave and as he walked away he heard Leon ask, "How long do you think you'll be?"

Luis stopped and turned to look back at the other man. The expression on Leon's face was that of shock and a hand had covered his mouth, almost as though he didn't mean to ask that out loud. A slight blush was staining the blonde's cheeks, which in Luis' opinion was cute. "It shouldn't take me very long, amigo," he assured the younger man, "tell you what…" Luis took out a spare communicator he had and handed it to Leon. "I'll call you when I'm done, and we can decide on a place to meet."

Leon stopped looking shocked, and was pulled out of his thoughts by Luis' words. Not knowing what else to do Leon nodded as he moved to take the communicator that the Spaniard held out to him. Once the small device was in his hand he placed it into his ear; Luis watching him the entire time. Leon turned to go, knowing he had to leave and soon. He had to get away, not only for Ashley, but to control the pounding of his heart as well.

"See you soon then…" Leon said then started to walk down the path way…however, before he could get very far, he felt a hand grab his wrist and pull him back. And before he could react he felt strong arms wrap around him. Leon looked up to see Luis. The man's face was calm but the blonde noticed concern written in his deep chocolate eyes. He could feel his cheeks gain heat as he felt the man hold him. "Luis?" He inquired, "I really need to go find Ashley…"

"Promise me one thing amigo," Luis said, "if there are too many ganados (the people we just took care of), or the big cheese shows up again…get out of there. Do not be a hero and fight…_run_. Promise?"

Leon's eyes widened slightly. What the… "I can't make that promise, Luis…" Leon said determination appearing on his face, "my assignment is to find, protect and return the President's daughter. How can I do that if there's a large group and I run? What if she's within that large group of ganados?"

"Leon, promise me," Luis pleaded, "if the seniorita is not within that group then, _please_, run."

Leon sighed then looked up to Luis and nodded. "All right, I'll try, Luis…" Leon said. Luis smiled and released Leon from his hold.

"Gracias mi amigo," Luis said, before walking away from the blonde. They both had places they needed to be.

Leon watched the retreating form of the Spaniard before going in the direction that Luis had indicated. His mind replaying that moment over and over again; causing a blush to stain his cheeks. He's resigned himself to the fact that he thought that the other man was rather attractive. Still he found it highly unlikely that the Spaniard felt the same way.

With his hand gun raised at the ready Leon pushed forward through the abandoned building that was used for God knows what. He met a few Ganados and just like the others he had seen they never tried to kill him. They seemed more interested in capturing him…needless to say Leon had a 9 mm solution to that dilemma. Now he was walking down a trail that led to yet another house. This one larger than the ones he saw at Pueblo, and there was no way around it…so he was going to have to go through the house…lovely.

Walking up the steps he noticed a puzzle in the wall...Leon studied it for a moment before coming to the realization that the symbol in the middle has to match the two on each side. Great…

Leon played with the device for a few minutes before Leon heard mechanics within the door click and it opened revealing a…bedroom? Leon walked into the room his handgun aimed and ready to fire if necessary. No one was in the room and no one entered, giving him time to search the room for any clues. So far he found rifle ammo, handgun ammo, money, and a note from the chief of the village. As he searched the room more he noticed a large portrait of a creepy looking old man. He must be the leader of this crazy village… Leon shuddered a little, before moving to get out of the room. He heard some people talking in Spanish, which made the blonde tense. Cautiously and with as little noise as possible Leon made his way towards a nearby flight of stairs. Ready for a fight that was inevitable.

However while he was walking down the hallway he heard the sound of heavy footsteps walk up the stairs he himself was walking towards. Leon stopped when he was a couple of yards away from the steps just in time to see the "big cheese" as Luis had called him. Well fuck. That was not who he wanted to see. The gigantic man stared at him, and Leon stared back before he remembered what he had promised Luis, and started to back away. His gun trained towards the chief as he did so.

The chief started to walk towards him…well damn this wasn't good at all. And since the man had long strides it did not take long for him to get too close for Leon's comfort. Trying to get the man away from him, he began to open fire on the Spaniard chief. But all of the 9mm bullets seemed to have no effect on the giant before him. After about 10 or so shots later his gun ran out of ammo.

"Shit!" Leon cursed. That was when Mendez decided to strike. With quickened reflexes the taller man had Leon flying into the wall and cabinet near the room. Leon slumped to the floor; his head was pounding from where it hit the corner of the cabinet. While Leon was trying to focus his vision, and get his head to stop throbbing, Mendez walked over and grabbed the agent by the neck, and lifting him off the ground.

Mendez glared at him as he held the American. Saddler's bride or not, the man is starting to become a nuisance. As he held the man up, Mendez noticed that his eyes had turned red. So it looks like the egg is coming along nicely. "So now you carry the same blood as us," the Chief said. Though he was there when the egg was planted within the agent, it's kind of shocking to see that it still worked. "It would seem you will still be of some use to our Lord after all."

This confused Leon to no end, however he was not able to really think on it much as he felt it becoming hard to breathe. He struggled trying to make the man let go of him. How the hell would he be of use to their revolting leader, he had seen pictures and the dude even looked the part of a psychopath.

Mendez dragged him into the room and a shot broke through the windows piercing the taller male in the arm. This causing him to drop Leon and growl in pain. The blonde looked out the window to see a woman in a red dress. Outraged, Mendez hurried out of the house trying to find his attacker. Leaving Leon confused on the floor. What the hell just happened?

R.D.D.G: okay here is Cult Bride chapt. 2. Soooooooooooooooooo sorry it took so long to get this up (had to say it again). I'm sorry it's shorter than my last chapter but I figured this was a good place to stop it. I hope you like it regardless and I hope to get the next chapter up as soon as I am able. For those who read my other stories. I am still working on them.


End file.
